It's a Handbag
It's a Handbag 'is the 35th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot When Daffy gets robbed he gets some muscle to protect him in the form of Porky. Meanwhile, after Lola sees Bugs buy a purse at the store, she believes it's an anniversary present and sets off on an adventure to find one for him too. Cast Tasmanian Devil appears in this episode, but has no lines. Yosemite Sam, Gossamer, amongst many others appear in photographs in this episode, but not in person. Quotes *'Lola: Ooh! This is perfect. Excuse me, miss. Hi. How much for this painting? French lady: Pardon? Lola: Oh, sorry. You speak French? Luckily, so do I. Ahem. (Speaking in French accent) I am looking for a very special gift for my boyfriend, and I want to buy this painting. Oh, I have a 20 and two ones. So, your lucky day. That is $22.00. (The French lady just walks away from her without any reason) Lola: Well! The French really are rude. *'Daffy:' I can't take this anymore. I live in a constant state of fear. I can't sleep. I can't eat. (Eating his own sandwich) That's a good egg salad. *'Daffy:' Here's the deal. I need someone by my side 24 hours a day. So, will you be my bodyguard? Porky: Stuttering Why me? Daffy: Porky, you'd be perfect. For the past 3 years, you've been taking karate. Porky: I don't take karate. I take Pilates. Daffy: Pilates? What the heck is Pilates? Porky: It's a body conditioning routine that builds long, lean muscles. Daffy: And you've been taking that for 3 years? Heh. You should get your money back. Well, forget it. Go home. I'll figure something out. Porky: No, wait. I want to be by somebody's side 24 hours a day. I mean, I want to be your bodyguard. Daffy: (Hugs Porky) I can't thank you enough. (Touches his shirt) Is there, like, Pilates homework you haven't been doing? *'Lezah:' You're my 2:00? Daffy: You're my therapist? I thought you were a witch. Lezah: Well, some of us gotta make a living. We can't all mooch off of Bugs Bunny. *'Porky: '''Daffy, we need to talk. I can't be your bodyguard any more. '''Daffy:' Okay. 'Porky: '''Wow! That was easier than I thought. Okay, uh, also if we're gonna be friends I need you to treat me like an equal. '''Daffy: '''No way. Now give me a ride to the mall. I've gotta pick up my handbag. '''Porky: '''Well, one out of two isn't bad. Trivia *In the scene where Lola is in the Mayan temple, she is dressed like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series. Also, her adventures in the cave are similar to the cave scenes from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark and Aladdin. *When Daffy is looking through the mugshots, underneath Yosemite Sam's picture are mugshots of Rocky and Mugsy who debuted in the Looney Tunes short Bugs and Thugs and Thugs. Meanwhile, next to Sam's picture was "Baby-Face Finster" from another classic short, Baby Buggy Bunny, as well as French-Canadian criminal Blacque Jacque Shellacque. *In the first book Daffy goes through of criminals, if you look closely when he turns the page, there are mugshots of Tony Cervone and Spike Brandt the supervising producers of the show. *This episode takes place in April and reveals that Bugs and Lola met in July. *Daffy said to arrest Bugs since he stole his clutch, since Bugs never got Lola anything. However, since Bugs bought the clutch, it is technically his, meaning he didn't break any laws. Gallery File:IMG 0452.JPG File:IMG 0454.JPG File:IMG 0455.JPG File:IMG 0456.JPG Porky_bodyguard1.png Porky_bodyguard2.png Porky_bodyguard3.png Lola Croft.png Lola in the Desert 2.png Lola in the Desert.png Lola on the Phone.png Lola Choosing Bugs a Shirt.png Daffy Shows Yosemite Sam in Criminals Book.PNG Lola in Disguise.png Daffy & Taz.png Lola at the Mall.png Lola Bunny Escape.JPG Lola Bunny Treasure.JPG Lola Treasure 2.JPG Lola in Trouble.JPG mugshots.jpg|Is that Bert and Ernie on the bottom right? Daffy Needs Quiet.PNG Tina worried.JPG Tina worried 2.JPG It's A Handbag.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes